An unwavering sound
by KyroPlasma
Summary: Sona has always been curious about people, but when Ashe acts weird around her. She is determined to figure out why. Rated M for Yuri scene, and possibly future scenes. [Sona x Ashe] Criticism welcomed! Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

An unwavering sound

[Ashe x Sona]

(A/N)_ Hello everyone this is my first Fanfic please let me know what you think about it, and if I should continue the story or create a new one. _

With one final ward placement Sona quickly went back to lane striking her etwahl to finish off the last of the minions. As she continued forward a voice boomed all over the rift, "Victory!" Sona was relived that this match was finally over. Sona was soon teleported back to the community room where all the summoners and champions of the recent game meet to socilize. Sona only had one thing on her mind though, her AD Carry, they preformed great in the battle field but the Champion was very mysterious to her. Sona couldnt wrap her mind around that Ashe was very social to others but when it came to Sona, Ashe was very awkward. Sona knew it was none of her buisness but, she wanted to find out why. Sona quickly looked around trying to place an eye on the Archer, but there was no sign of her. Dissapointed, Sona went into the corridor where the Champions sleeping quarters were. She took her time getting to her room, her mind was raceing. All she could think about was Ashe and how she kept avoiding direct contact with her. As Sona reached her room she opened the door, set down her etwahl, and sat on the bed. Sona was truly fatigued from the match, so she took off her garmets and carefully folded them. Setting them next to the bed she slipped under the covers with nothing else on besides a laced white bra and white shorts that hugged her thighs. As she laid their motionless in her bed all she could think about was solving this issue with Ashe. She closed her eyes and fell asleep. All of a sudden a loud knock occured. Sona quickly jumped out of bed with a high pitched squeel!

"Who could this be?" Sona thought to herself as she sat up and started putting her clothes on. The knock occured again but this time was accompinied by a voice. Sona Heard from behind the door, "Hurry were gonna be late!" She quickly realised that the voice belonged to Nami, but what was she yelling about? Sona and Nami had made no plans together for today except for a match at one O' clock. Sona quickly glanced at the clock and was shocked to see that it was twelve thirty!

"Could I have really slept in this late?" Sona thought to herself. Once again Nami Knocked on the door and screamed "Hey Sona are you even up yet?" Sona quickly walked to her etwahl and strummed a chord along the line of "Yes, hold on please." Finally the door opened and Nami was standing there tapping her trident onto the ground rather impatiently. "Do you know how long i have been knocking?" Nami Exclaimed, Sona quickly strumed an apologie and looked down ashamed. "Its ok Sona, but you look really bad, did you sleep at all last night?" Sona quickly realised that she hasn't had time to get ready. Ashamed she ran back into her room quickly threw her hair up and ran back out with a faint smile on her face. Nami chuckled at the scattered Sona for this was a rare sight. "You look fine." Nami reinforced to Sona as they started walking down the corridor to their match. Sona has always liked getting to the match early and meeting with her summoner, because they were the only ones that could hear her. As Nami and Sona continued walking through the corridor, Sona heard a low moan coming from one of the doors. Intrigued she came abruptly to a stop. Nami being oblivious to this kept on going. Sona crept to the door where this interesting noise had come from. As she leaned in she heard another moan but it sounded like a name, but who? Sona then put one ear to the door and a hand on the handle and listened. All of a sudden a tremendous moan came out with the word Sona attached to it. Shocked at hearing her own name Sona stumbled backwards.

"Did they know I'm at the door?" she thought to her self as she looked at the name plate next to the door. It read Ashe. Sona couldn't resist knowing why the archer moaned her name. With a slight of hand Sona strummed on her etwhal creating a tune saying "Im coming in." Sona then opened the door and walked in. She looked around the room and saw Ashe laying in her bed, their eyes met and quickly Ashe pulled the covers upon herself covering her pale white breasts that were revealed. Sona startled by this she blushed at this sight of the archer topless in bed. Sona closed the door behind her and sat onto the bed where Ashe lay. Ashe quickly sat up next to Sona still covering herself. "W-w-what a p-pleasent surprise." Ashe stammered while blushing. Sona was stunned, not knowing what to do she looked at the archer with a dumbfounded look. All of a sudden an urge came upon Ashe and she leaped forward pressing her lips onto Sona's. Shocked by this the maven tried to pull away but she soon enjoyed it and kept their lips pressed together. Ashe's tounge then shot into Sona's mouth dominating over her tounge. Ashe explored every nook and cranny in Sona's mouth before pulling away. Their eyes met and Ashe looked down and blushed with a smirk on her face. Sona who was also blushing picked up the archers chin so that there eyes were locked once again.

"This makes no sense." sona thought to herself "I'm suppose to like men right?" "but this kiss I endured makes me think otherwise." Sona then slowly pressed her lips to Ashe's once more but this time she explored the archers mouth. As they were locked in the kiss Sona started to lower Ashe until she was on her back. Then Sona slowly moved her hand down from Ashe's face, passing by her shoulders and stopping at the edge of the covers. She then proceeded to pull down the sheets reveling Ashe's breasts. Her nipples stood erect, Sona then proceeded to foundle them with her hand. Entwining them between her fingers and pinching them. This caused Ashe to moan into Sona's mouth. Pleased with the reaction Sona moved to the other breast and repeated the same motions, causing Ashe once again to moan. Ashe then broke the kiss and tried to pull Sona's dress down to reveal her brests but, Sona realised what was happening and stood up in a panic. "Is everything all right?" Ashe spoke. Sona nodded her head as to answer everythings fine. "Im sorry." pleaded the archer "I couldnt help myself. I just... Well I just have feelings for you and I thought that you did not share these feelings, so I just wanted to kiss you." Sona blushing walked over to her etwahl and strumed a chord progression that sounded like "I understand, i wasnt sure about my feeling either but after that kiss i want more of you." Ashe almost clearly understanding this blushed at the words of the maven. "Well maybe you could stay and we could "Explore" these feelings some more?" Ashe said as she bit her bottom lip in a seductive way, that just beckoned Sona to come. Sona strummed as if saying "I would love to but..." "But what," Ashe gasped.

"I have a match in less than five minutes." Sona strummed. Understanding, Ashe slowly slumped back down into bed and smiled "Well maybe you could stop by after?" At this comment, Sona jumped and accidently hit a few keys of mismatched sound. "Ok!" Sona strummed as quickly as she could. Ashe then smiled and winked at Sona "Well ill see you later Sweetie." Sona blushed and started to head out the door when suddely arms wrapped around her waist. She turned around and almost imediatly Ashe's lips met hers once again. "I forgot to kiss you good bye and wish you luck." Ashe said as she broke the kiss and started to walk back to bed. Sona's face turned bright red, she strummed a quick chord that said thank you, and went on her way. Sona couldnt belive that Ashe had liked her, as she walked to the summoning zone Sona could'nt help herself to think about what her and Ashe will do together after the match.


	2. Chapter 2

An unwavering sound part two

[Sona x Ashe]

(A/N) _After being advised that a part two would be nice. I decided they're right. So with out further to do... An unwavering sound part two_

As Sona ran from the bottom lane to the middle lane, to help out her friend Nami all she could think about was Ashe, and what would happen after the match. Suddenly she tripped and fell right on her face. "W-w-what was that?" Sona thought to herself. She then put her hand near her nose and felt a warm substance running down her face. She was shocked, she couldn't belive that she got a bloody nose! "How embarrising." she thought to herself, "I hope no one saw!" She then looked around her eyes scanning every where to make sure no one was around. Sona then proceeded to sit up and locate her etwahl. As soon as she stood up and dusted herself off, she saw Darius and her AD Carry Caitylin laughing at the fallen Sona. Sona then struck her etwahl and created a horrific tune that startled the two laughing champions. She gave them both a look with hatred and strummed on her etwahl saying "GO AWAY, AND GET BACK TO LANE!" The two champions now frightend by the angry Sona ran into the jungle. "Defeat!" That word boomed across the field of justice. Sona looked fatigued, she sat down onto a rock, set down her etwahl, and put her hands onto her face. She started to sob softly. "I-i-i-c-an't belive *gasp* that i costed u-u-s the game." she wept. "I was to distracted, i could'nt help myself thinking about Ashe." She thought quietly, inbetween sobs. Nami proceeded to walk up to Sona to try and comfort her but all the champions were soon teleported into the community chamber.

Sona couldn't take this anymore, she dropped her etwalh and ran down the corridor crying. This action from Sona left both the summoners and champions with dumbfounded looks. "Poor Sona." Nami whisperd. Sona ran through the hallways ignoring evryone she passed. She finally reached her room, opened the door, and threw herself onto her bed burrowing her face into her pillow. She laid there sobbing, she couldn't belive that one kiss could change her whole life. After several minutes of this, a knock on the door occured. Sona jumped up choking on her tears suprised that she had a visitor. She went to strum on her etwahl saying come in but she remembered she left it in the community room. She frantically ran to the door trying to wipe her tears from her face. "Who could this be?" She thought to herself "could it be Ashe?" Sona's heart started raceing, she couldnt wait to find. Sona flung open the door and closed her eyes, hopeing that Ashe would kiss her or put her arms around her and hug her in a warm embrace, but instead she heared a faint giggle. "What are you doing?" the voice asked "Were you exspecting me to kiss you?" Another giggle followed. Sona opend her eyes only to find Lux. Surprised by the visit Sona motioned Lux to come in. Cheerfully Lux walked in and sat on the chair next to Sona's bed. "What was such a high ranking champion doing in the commener quarters or her room in at alll?" Sona thought to herself.

Lux chuckled as if she knew what Sona was thinking. "So, your probaly wondering why I'm here? Right?" Sona nodded her head and made her way towards her bed to sit down. "Well during are match i noticed you seemed out of it, you kept making simple mistakes that i, well no one has seen you make in a long time." Sona looked down in shame. Not knowing how to communicate without her etwahl she looked at Lux with giant puppy dog eyes that were just starting to water. "It's ok." Lux said "Don't cry. I understand what you're going through." Shocked and astonished Sona almost fell off her bed. She looked at Lux with a face trying to communicate "how?" Lux giggledl. Sona saw Lux's face turn bright red. "Well if you must know." Lux countinued "I used to think that i was suppose to find a man and marry him but eversince i met Ahri and.." Lux's voice trailed off to a quiet whisper Sona captivated by this story grabbed Lux's hand and squeezed them tight. Trying to force Lux to talk more. Lux smiled at the sight of Sona and deemed her worthy to hear more. "So, as I was saying." Lux continued " "Ahri was new at the institution and she needed a room, but since every one was occupied I volunteered to share my room with her." "OUCH!" Lux whimpered. She stopped and looked at Sona. Sona looked down and realised she was still squeezing Lux's hand. Sona let go and Lux pulled away rubbing her hands trying to get the blood flow back into them. Sona looked at Lux with a very apologetic face. "It's ok!" Lux stated as she continued her story. "So, where was I? Oh yes, Ahri and I then shared a room for the next week. I started to notice that during lunch or after a match Ahri always seemed to be by herself. I got curious of course." Lux then broke out in a giggle "Anyways." She continued on "So, i asked the head summoner why people avoided her. and i found out that she was a sucubbus." Lux stopped to see Sona giving a look trying to say, so how does this effect me? Lux realised "I'm Sorry i just got carried away" explained Lux. "Moral of the story is follow your heart and explore your emotions and your possibilities." and with that Lux stood up smiled at Sona and walked out the door closing it behind her.

"Lux was right." Sona thought to herself. She stood up and marched out of her room. Sona was determined to show Ashe how she really felt. Sona walked to the door, and without knocking she barged in. Sona scanned the room looking for the archer, but there was no sign of her. "Maybe this is just fate?" Sona thought to herself. "Maybe it was just never ment to be?" She slowly started to turn around and close the door, she took one last peek over her shoulder hopeing she would see the archer on her bed. Dissapointed she shut the door and went back to her room.

Once Sona got to her room she felt a sudden fatigue come over her body. All she wanted to do was relax and possibly go to bed. "Ill take a bath then sleep." She thought to herself. As she undressed, she neatly folded her clothes and put them onto her bed. She then walked to the bathroom. Sona turned on the hot water and let it fill the tub. Steam started to emerge out of the tube as it filled with water, creating a dense smoke on the ceiling of the room. Sona then reached behind herself and undid her bra clasp, letting the bra fall to the floor. She then proceeded to take of her undergarments. Standing there she looked into the mirror and saw herself. "Are these what im really interested in?" Sona thought as she examined her own breasts. Suddently an urge shot through Sona. Realising this Sona quickly stopped looking in the mirrior and slipped into the luke warm bathtube. Sona closed her eyes and just relaxed.

Half an hour later Sona decided it's time to get out. She stood up and stepped out of the tub, letting the water just fall off of her body. She then grabbed a large towel and wrapped it around herself, covering her breasts and most of her thighs. She then dried her hair with the blow dyer untill her hair was perfectly dry. She then let her blue hair fall to her shoulders. Sona walked out of the bathroom, and made her way to the dresser to pick out some undergarments. As she reached in she pulled out a laced black bra and black shorts. Sona then walked next to her bed and dropped her towel. As she was about to put on her bra she saw that her door was open and there standing at the entrance was Ashe. Sona blushing quickly coverd herself with her arms and hands. Ashe giggled at the site of this. She then closed the door and walked in. "Hi Sona," Ashe started to say. "I heared what happend today in the community room." Sona still covering herself looked down in discouragment. "Its alright." Ashe spoke "I understand that i must have scared and confused you." Sona looked at Ashe with a look of pitty. "I know that it must be hard to deal with all these emotions." Ashe said "So, i just decided to bring you your etwahl and ill be on my way." Ashe then turned around and started to reach for the door. "Wait, i cant just let her go." Sona thought to herself "After all of this im going to let my first ever love, leave right before me?" Suddenly and without notice Sona lunged forward grabbing Ashe by the arm and throwing her onto the bed. Ashe then proceeded to blush when she looked at Sona. Puzzled at Ashe's reaction Sona rememberd that she had nothing on at all! Sona quickly paniced, trying to cover herself she accidently fell onto the bed next to Ashe. Sona's face turned bright red from embarrasment. Ashe then quickly and swiftly stradled Sona. Not knowing what was happening Sona tried to move but it was to late. Ashe was sitting a top of her. Ashe smiled and leaned in for a kiss pressing her lips onto Sona's. Pleased with this Sona pushed her tounge inside of Ashe's mouth. By this reaction Ashe shocked by how eager the once shy Sona was. There two tounges wrestled for dominance until Sona couldn't hold back the archers tounge. Ashe then broke the kiss and sat up. Sona not wanting it to end tried to lift her head up to kiss Ashe, but she couldnt pick herself up with the archer on top of her. Ashe then promptly moved her hands towards Sona's chest, grabbing her breasts she slowly and teasingly played with them. Causing Sona to moan.

"What was this feeling?" Sona thought to herself as Ashe continued to play with her breasts. Suddenly Ashe stopped and looked and Sona who was blushing so much her whole face was pure red. Ashe smiled at this sight. "First time?" Ashe asked. Sona with a dissipointed look on her face nodded slowly. "It's ok, Ill take care of you." Ashe softly spoke as she lunged forward and put her mouth around Sona's nipple. Sona let out a moan of pleasure as the archer sucked on her right nipple and fondled the left with her hand. Ashe then switched nipples, proceeding to suck on the left one and groping the right. Sona was in pure bliss. She has never been touched like this before. Ashe then bit Sona's nipple causing a small yelp to come out of her. Ashe giggled at this reaction and bit her agian. Once again Sona let out a yelp. Sona started to feel warm, she felt a fluid running down her inner thighs. Ashe proceeded to start kissing Sona's stomach slowly making her way down. She stopped right before she got to Sonas thigh. Instinctivly Sona spread he legs open revealing her glistening womenhood. Ashe smiled at the eager Sona and started to kiss her inner thigh skipping over the most tender area. Sona whimpered at this. She wanted to be touched. Quickly and without warning Ashe moved her head inbetween Sona's legs and started to softly lick the out side of the clit. Sona moaned in pleasure. She grabbed Ashe's head urging her to enter, Which Ashe promptly did sticking her tounge into Sona and slowly licking all the fluids. Sona's hips buckled forward urging Ashe to get in deeper. Moans erupted from Sona as the archer increased her tounge speed. Ashe then removed her tounge and stuck a finger into Sona's womenhood. Sona moaned. Ashe then put in another finger in and quickly moved them in and out. Sona was pleasured so much she grabbed a pillow and bit it just to prevent any further moans, but Ashe could still hear the reassuring sound of muffled moans and gasps. Finally Sona couldnt take it anymore she dropped the pillow and let out a tremendous moan. Ashe knowing what was coming quickly removed her fingers and put her mouth onto Sona's clit and gave a tender kiss to the spasming opening of Sona. A rush of fluids came out of Sona into the awaiting Ashe's mouth causing Sona to gasp. It was finally over, Ashe licked her fingers and tasted Sona for the last time, she crawled up to the exausted Sona and began to kiss her on the neck.

"So, what did you think?" Ashe asked. Sona turned to Ashe and nodded slowly. Ashe took this as an "that was amazing." Sona then tried to stradle Ashe but fell back down from fatigue. "Hehe" Ashe chuckled. She knew exactly what Sona was trying to do. "Don't worry." Ashe said as she stroked Sona's hair "you can return the favor to me some other time." With that Sona began to doze off. Ashe pulled the covers upon both of them and cuddled next to Sona whispering "I love you." Sona was already asleep though, so Ashe laid there cuddled next to her thinking of what tommorow would bring.

FIN

(A/N) _Thank you so much for reading this story and also those of you who asked me to continue this story, i hope you enjoyed it. Feel free to tell me what you thought of it in the review section. Look out for more stories coming out aswell. Until next time, Ill see you later._


End file.
